sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Sprinkles
Cyber Sprinkles is a cyborg moose man. In the Initial Era, he is Martin Sprinkles's father and he works for Dr. Geneius. He is a partial parody of Marvel Comics' Cable. Personal Information Real Name: Jonathan Sprinkles Created: in 1992 by Matt Forrestall First Appearance: "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" #8 (ad), #9 (cameo), #10 (identified). Initial Era In the Initial Era, Cyber Sprinkles first appears on the cover of and in an ad within "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 8. He first appears in a story at the end of issue #9 when he wakes Jack from his "death" and kidnaps him. In Issue #10, Cyber Sprinkles has brought Jack to Dr. Geneius's lab, where he reveals he is Sprinkles's father. He tells Jack (but not the reader) the whole story, which explains his loyalty to Dr. Geneius. Jack breaks his restraints and Cyber Sprinkles threatens to cut him open with his psionic antler. Jack is able to escape, with the help of Mentos, hitting Cyber Sprinkles in the groin, and stealing Dr. Geneius's jet. Origin It started back in 1970 when Jonathan Sprinkles (who is now Cyber Sprinkles) was a hunter living in a cabin in Northwater Woods (the same cabin Sprinkles and Jack lived in). Jonathan has previously been a police officer in Quadropolis, but after the Superhero Emergence in 1968, he left the city due to his fear of people in capes. He and his wife lived a survivalist lifestyle, living off the land. Unfortunately it wouldn't stay peaceful, as two maniacal men were interested in Jonathan. Dr. N. Sane wanted him for his asylum (Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit), and Dr. Geneius wanted him as a subject for his animal / human thought experiments. The two men met at a Mad Scientist Convention in Chicago and decided to work together to capture Jonathan. While Jonathan was hunting, Dr. Geneius disguised himself as a bear, knowing Jonathan had a love of wrestling bears if he could get them from behind. Jonathan stepped right into their trap. He was then a subject in Dr. Geneius's lab, where Dr. G. was trying to transfer brainwaves from a moose into Jonathan. The experiment seemed to work as Jonathan started mooing. But then he broke his shackles and walked out the door. He was able to get far away from the lab before his moose urges took over. He grazed, he mauled, and he ...ahh.. mated. With a moose. His seed impregnated the moose, and she gave birth to a human-looking baby - Martin Sprinkles. After a while, Jonathan remembered he was human and went back to find his human wife. At his cabin, he ran into Dr. Geneius, who had heard he had a child and he wanted the child too. Jonathan put up a fight, but ended being shot in the head and shouler, possibly more. Severely injured, Jonathan was taken to Geneius's lab where the doctor turned him into a cyborg. Jonathan's genetic makeup had changed from the previous moose experiment, and caused him to physically change into a moose man, now a cyborg moose man - Cyber Sprinkles. Category:Sprinkles enemy Category:Villain